Mírame
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: A Kureto no le gusta que algo se salga de su control.


Fue, básicamente, una tontería que escribí durante mis eternas diez horas de vuelo Viena-Newark. Ya llevaba rato sin dormir, mi cerebro hace estragos, sorry ahí.

Owari no Seraph pertenece a Kagami Takaya, Yamamoto Yamato y Furuya Daisuke.

* * *

Kureto es una persona posesiva. Eso es muy fácil de saber, es incluso algo que él admite para sí mismo sin ninguna clase de reparo.

Es posesivo, controlador, instigador, casi se definiría a sí mismo como una mala persona. Casi. Solo casi, después de todo sabe que todo lo que hace tiene una razón, sus experimentos, el sufrimiento, todo, él va a librar a la raza humana de esos malditos vampiros, y aquella labor requiere sacrificios.

El fin justifica los medios, suele repetirse a sí mismo. Todas esas personas deberían más bien de estar alegres de poder colaborar en la creación del nuevo mundo. De un _mejor_ mundo.

Es por eso que jamás ha tenido reparo en ejecutar acciones que a ojos ajenos probablemente resultarían terribles. La familia Hiragi debe de prevalecer. Debe de vencer, y él, como su mejor sucesor se encargará de llevarla hasta lo más alto.

Todo tiene que estar siempre bajo su control. _Siempre_. A Kureto no le gusta que las cosas se desvíen ni siquiera un poco de sus planes. Así que se ha encargado de desechar de sí mismo cualquier clase de cosa que pueda resultar un obstáculo. Como los sentimientos.

¿Amistad? ¿Amor? ¿Compañerismo? Basura, basura y nada más que basura, eso no es necesario, lo único necesario es el control. Que todo marche según lo planea, y cuando algo no lo hace, él hace todo lo humana e inhumanamente posible para corregirlo.

Como en el caso de Guren. Kureto no odia a Guren. Para él, Guren solo es un pobre imbécil demasiado sentimental que no es capaz de mover un pie sin pensar en cómo afectaría aquello a sus preciados "amigos". Sin embargo, Guren es terco, muy terco, es, probablemente la personas más terca que Kureto haya conocido jamás. Aquello le molesta, es como un bloque de hierro que muchas veces le bloquea. Un bloque que no puede moldear a su gusto o apartar. Y cuando algo así pasa, solo queda una solución: romperlo.

Y ahí mata dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Porque también está Shinya, su "hermano", el antiguo prometido de Mahiru, aquella estúpida chiquilla a la que tanto odió, y que por suerte ya está muerta. Shinya es un hueso duro de roer. Aunque la gente lo vea tan amable y agradable, Shinya también es muy frío, bueno, Kureto piensa que aquello es completamente natural. Años viviendo con otros niños a los que sabía que debía matar para poder vivir le matarían los sentimientos a cualquiera. O al menos a alguien como él, porque a Shinya no se los mataron del todo.

Shinya quiere a Guren, el sentimiento es mutuo, Shinya _depende_ de Guren.

Sin embargo, Shinya es su hermano, y Kureto quiere a su hermano _solo para sí_.

Es egoísmo en su más puro estado, porque realmente no tiene ni siquiera el más mínimo sentimiento de aprecio hacia Shinya, simplemente lo quiere para él, o mejor dicho, no quiere que _Guren_ pueda tenerlo.

Además, la manera más fácil de romper a Guren es a través de Shinya, y si Guren se rompe, Shinya también se rompe.

Por eso le gusta hacer lo que hace.

Kureto es un hombre y como todo hombre tiene sus necesidades. Podría utilizar a su subordinada, pero ella se la pasa lamiendo el suelo por el que camina, y aquello le quita la gracia al asunto.

No, para eso tiene a su "hermano".

Shinya tampoco puede oponerse, podrá llevar el apellido pero no es un Hiragi. Sin embargo, depende de la familia, y sin ella no es nada. Y a Kureto le conviene como están las cosas. Así todo funciona bien. Él es brusco, muy brusco. Y Shinya demasiado pálido. Apenas después de acostarse con él ya se nota, los dedos marcados en las caderas, las mordidas en el pecho, los labios rotos por culpa de sus besos brutales. Pero Shinya es _suyo_ , y solo suyo. Así que no importa, y de igual no se queja, ya se acostumbró.

Y después Shinya irá con Guren, se romperá un poco y al final Guren terminará viendo las marcas, y aquello lo romperá a él.

Peros siempre hay algo que le molesta. A pesar de todo lo que hace, a pesar de meterse en su vida, de maltratarlo de todas aquellas maneras, Shinya sigue queriendo a Guren.

Y a Kureto no le gusta que lo que es suyo tenga ojos para otras personas.

 _Mírame solo a mí. Vive y muere por mí, Shinya, solo por mi, solo para mí. Déjame destrozarte y luego reconstruirse,_ _ **solo yo**_ _._

Así que tendrá que recurrir a medidas más drásticas.

El bloque de hierro está roto, sí, pero, ¿qué se hace después de romper algo? Se desecha.

Ya es hora de desechar a Guren.

Y entonces Shinya ya no tendrá ojos para nadie más. Y será solo de Kureto, única y exclusivamente de Kureto.

* * *

Ya, en serio, alguien deme un tiro. Yo no debería de estar haciendo estas cosas. ¡No debería de hacerle esto a Shinya! ¡Él es mi dulce bebé! ¡Y lo estoy metiendo con Kureto! ¡Con Kureto! O sea, crucifíquenme.

Bueno, mejor lo hacen luego de que escriba el KureShinGur que tengo pensado :v

En fin.

Reviews? C:


End file.
